The present invention relates generally to an improved aqueous based solution for forming a film composition on wall surfaces for the purpose of inhibiting growth of mold and fungus in food processing facilities. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved water-based film forming composition for inhibiting growth of mold and fungus on walls and other surfaces of facilities for processing dairy products such as cheese and the like which are intended for human consumption. The present formulation is stable, has a reasonable shelf-life, and with the working solution having a reasonably extensive pot-life. Each of the components present in the formulation is approved by the F.D.A. for applications which include incidental contact with food.